Mariposa nocturna
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Proyecto de serie de drabbles con Jamie Dark de centro.
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie**

_Me llamo Jamie. Jamie Dark. Aunque en realidad no sea mi nombre real, todos me conocen por él. _

_Mi nombre es Jamie Dark. Aunque Marie Jessica Kradden fue mi nombre al nacer. Pero mi padre me llamaba siempre Jamie. Él pensaba que "Jessica" era el nombre de una jovencita. Hasta que yo lo fuera, él decía que debía tener un diminutivo. Un nombre que diera a entender que yo todavía no era Mary Jessie, la mujercita más hermosa de la ciudad. Y tampoco Marie Jessica, porque ese era más bien un buen nombre propio para una esposa joven. Hermosa y joven, como lo es mi madre. En realidad, ella parece una niña. Tenemos el mismo nombre, pero Jamie soy sólo yo desde que recuerdo. Me contaron que fui "Pequeña Jamie" durante un par de años, en tanto mi madre era sólo "Jamie, cariño" . Cuando yo tenía tres años, las abreviaturas ganaron y yo fui sólo "Jamie", en tanto mi madre se volvió "Cariño"._

* * *

**_N/A:_** Si mis drabbles tuvieran sentido, no serían míos. Ésto formaría parte de una serie que aún no ve la luz por pudor de Masky u.uU ¿Qué opinan¿Corro a meterme bajo una roca o publico, tras limar un poco, el resto? XD Peca de falta de sentido...Pero para aclarar: **Jamie** es la hija de Soman Dark El Caído...Ya veré qué hago con el resto de malos intentos de retratarla. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dark _**

_Me duele todo el cuerpo y respiro con dificultad. No pretendo mentirme... Afuera, un ruiseñor canta y acaricio la sábana, cerrando mis ojos y esperando el ardor húmedo en mis párpados: Llanto. Ya sé lo que pasó. _

_No sé si la maldad se transmite genéticamente. Sólo sé que mi sangre es tan igual a la de mi padre, como en teoría es la suya a la de mi abuela. Pero no sé si habré nacido contagiada de maldad. Mi madre dice que si hago caso a los médicos, me curaré y eso es lo único que importa. Los médicos dicen que debo pedirle ayuda a Dios, porque él salvará mi alma en tanto ellos, se encargarán de mi cuerpo. Pero yo no le rezo a Dios , ni por salud, ni por piedad. Yo le pido a mi padre que me ayude. Le hablo antes de dormir, cuando sé que también está durmiéndose, porque ambos estamos exhaustos. Siempre está turbio a esas horas. Le duele el pecho y a veces, tengo que susurrar una canción de cuna para que duerma con tranquilidad. _

_Ya han pasado tres años desde su última carta. ¡Tres! Está arrugada y deshecha, la última por Navidad, en mi escritorio. _

_Y hoy soñé que él se iba. No sé dónde estábamos, ni a dónde se supone que partía. Creo que era una estación de tren y él me cargaba. Me abrazaba y me besaba. Sus lágrimas tibias me caían en el rostro. Él tenía las maletas listas y a un lado. Yo llevaba un vestido rosado y blanco, el que suelo usar para ir a la Iglesia. Mi sombrero con un lazo rojo. _

_El silbido indicaba que el tren se iba. La gente, un montón de siluetas oscuras a nuestro alrededor, empezaba a caminar muy rápido y vertiginosamente hacia sus puertas. _

_-Adiós, Jamie. _

_Mi padre me soltaba. Yo lo veía muy fijamente y de repente, me daba cuenta de que estaba muy cansado. El cabello negro le ocultaba los ojos y marchaba por el andén, sin mirarme. Yo me perdía en la multitud, ahogada entre piernas y maletas. _

_Mis gritos se opacaron en las sábanas. _

_No comprendo los sueños. Cuando sueño, pienso que estoy despierta. Pensé que estaba ahogándome en un pantano, con los miembros destrozados._ _Había mariposas por todas partes. _

_El abeto de afuera tiene las ramas crecidas y las mismas galopan en la ventana, sobresaltándome como si fueran dedos esqueléticos. _

_Rezo, pero ahora, por primera vez, a la Virgen María. _

_En una pintura sobre la cabeza de mi cama, ella sostiene a su hijo cubierto de sangre, con la cara contraída por el dolor._

_Tal vez , ella y yo nos entendamos._

* * *

**_N/A:_ ¡Miren: Crack¿Dónde? Aquí. T.T Y angst. Ni que decir OC. Mucho OC. Aplastante OC. Lo peor: Hay unas cuantas hojas de Word en las que ésto sigue, no muy bien delineado. No, esperen, lo peor es el marysueismo. Ya verán, cuando y si lo publico. ¿Tomatazos para la ensalada artística, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sobrenombre**

_Nuestros apellidos, el de mi familia, fue siempre Kradden._

_Pero una vez me visitó y su nombre ya no era James Kradden, sino Soman Dark._

_Eran las Pascuas, hace más de un año y vino a verme._

_Había una especie de juguete con él. Un gólem-transmisor, me dijo. No podía regalármelo, pero me dio un beso y un abrazo. Cenamos juntos en el pueblo. Mamá no quiso ir con nosotros. Prefirió quedarse a rezar. Dijo sentirse enferma._

_Por el juguete, lo llamaron diciéndole "Soman Dark"._

_-¿Quién es?-Le pregunté._

_-Yo. Es así como llaman a papá en el trabajo. –Me explicó por encima del puré de manzanas y cerdo ahumado, mientras lo apagaba de un golpe. Me enseñó uno de sus botones. Tenía su nombre de combate grabado. Es una forma de referirse a él como "cuerpo oscuro" o algo parecido. Su mirada se volvió muy sombría tras explicarme y cambiamos de tema, hacia mí.-¿Y qué has hecho éste año, querida Jamie?_

_-Estoy estudiando en el Hospital.-Le conté, con la voz ronca. Desde entonces, sigo igual. _

_Tal vez éste año si vaya a la escuela, si no tengo más recaídas._

* * *

**N/A:** Masky no ha muerto y, lamentablemente, Jamie tampoco XD ¿Me dirán unas palabras de sincero apoyo...O porras, en su defecto? ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Estado**

_Aunque era un Hospital, no lo parecía. Cuando mi padre se fue, mi madre y yo nos mudamos allí, para que yo pudiera tratarme. Se convirtió en nuestro segundo hogar, en cierta forma. Había sido la casa de un terrateniente, ahora pertenecía a la Iglesia y era propiedad de la Orden Oscura._

_Era grande, pero había sido construida con madera y el frío era más intenso allí dentro, que afuera. Creo que sólo mi cuarto tenía calefacción. Las paredes estaban pintadas con blanco amarfilado; el tono de los huesos y de la leche hervida. Las ventanas tenían extraños contornos y eran como ojos largos, imprevisibles, puntiagudos y poco amigables._

_Todo comenzó cuando mi padre no escribió tan seguido como había prometido._

_Y uno de los Doctores era especialmente amable con nosotras. Había llegado de África, Egipto, especialmente para verme a mí y a mis marcas en la frente. Él trajo la pantera, mascota de una descendiente de sacerdotes antiguos._

_Se volvió especialmente cercano a mi madre cuando se enteró de que mi padre había partido para servir a la Iglesia en batalla. Aunque ya lo era a mí, desde el primer día._

_Me obsequió mi primera biblioteca, así como así._

_-Es un pecado que una niña tan lúcida pase el verano aburrida. Aquí tienes unos clásicos, con los cuales divertirte y aprender algo._

_A veces, mi madre lo acompañaba a ordenar un depósito de medicinas, en el sótano._

* * *

**N/A:** Volví. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Tanto a los que me quieren , como a los que no. ;) Especiales olas de afecto a los reviewers ñ.ñ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Soma**

_Mi madre parecía muy feliz, pero luego de que le informaran de la muerte de mi padre, se marchó abruptamente: Estaba marcada por la tragedia, según dicen. Algunos aldeanos la vieron pasar: Salía del pueblo, envuelta en el velo negro de encaje que utilizaba para ir a la Iglesia. Se fue a pie por el camino polvoriento que se usaba para traer mercancías, muy de madrugada, justo después de que salió el sol. Yo todavía dormía. Con el sueño ligero._

_El cuerpo de mi padre jamás apareció. Se dio sepultura a sus pertenencias acumuladas en el Cuartel General de los Exorcistas. Mi madre pidió que no se me entregara nada, poco antes de partir._

_Según me informaron luego, la última persona que pudo haber tenido una conversación con él, antes de que perdiera la conciencia, fue un Exorcista llamado Allen Walker. Lo encontraron convaleciente, en un charco de su propia sangre, con el brazo izquierdo destrozado y el corazón prácticamente arrancado. Justo como en teoría debió morir mi padre. Según fuentes fidedignas, él dijo que el cuerpo de James Kradden-Alias Soman Dark- estaba en el bosque. Manifestó su intención de salvarlo, antes de perder el conocimiento. No obstante, el equipo de rescate no tuvo tiempo de ocuparse._

_Mi amigo Jean Russell me explicó sobre cómo se sucede la descomposición de un cadáver humano. Él dice que cuando se cumpla un año de la muerte de mi padre, no quedarán más que huesos limpios. Me pregunto si es cierto que el cuerpo se pudre y se llena de gusanos. Nunca he visto a una persona muerta. Jean dice que sí lo ha hecho, un par de veces. De lejos._

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé...He aquí donde las cosas pierden rumbo, al menos las que ya tengo visualizadas. Verán (_sé que ésta es la excusa cliché del badficker que hace adaptaciones y peca de OOC_) no **pretendía** meter a Jean desde el principio. Es sólo que...(_Mask traga en seco_) cuando apareció Jamie en la historia de Soman , yo estaba viendo "El efecto mariposa" , leyendo "Las grandes ideas" y terminando el último capítulo de "Presa". En la película, hay dos personajes principales que captaron mucho mi atención: Kayleigh Miller y Evan Treborn. En el libro están Haddie Ashton y Louis Lewis... La idea de juntar a Jean y Jamie sigue en abstracto, pero es muy fuerte y hago lo posible por llevarla a cabo. Tengan en cuenta que cuando empecé a maquinar todo ésto, fue como meter todo lo anterior en una licuadora y el resultado fue un batido que me haría reprobar Biología. XD Digamos que intento traer los raspados y hacer algo nuevo, en cierta forma. No sé si es inventiva, adaptación, OOC, Marysueismo, pero algo en ésto no me agrada demasiado. Ustedes dirán si voy bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Presentaciones**

Conocí a Jean el mismo día en que me enteré –extraoficialmente- de la muerte de mi padre. Había estado intentando conciliar el sueño desde la madrugada. Como no pude hacerlo, decidí saltar de la cama y vestirme. Mi madre dormía en un sillón junto a mí, con un tejido entre las manos. Tenía los rizos deshechos, de tanto moverse contra los cojines.

Me llevé una canasta para recoger frutas silvestres y flores. Adentro: _El corsario_ de Lord Byron, para cuando llegara a la colina en el bosque, el claro. El Doctor dijo que me gustaría. Me imagino que cuando se entere que mi padre ha muerto, se sentirá culpable. Cuando me lo obsequió, había un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, como si dijera: _Piensa así en él, estoy seguro de que guardan parecido._ A veces, cuando miro muy fijamente a alguien, puedo ver superpuesto lo que diría si fuese más sincero conmigo.

La verdad, no imagino a mi padre así. Tan enérgico como el personaje. Aunque tal vez prejuzgo, porque aún no he terminado de leer. Y tampoco conocía lo suficiente a mi padre.

Planeaba tomar el sendero de piedras. Está hecho para que no sea posible perderse. Pero la última vez que me alejé y me perdí en el bosque, encontré el camino hasta las vías del tren. Así pude llegar medio deshidratada al pueblo. Luego pedí un teléfono en la farmacia y el Doctor envió por mí. En realidad no sabía el número, pero le expliqué a la dueña quién era y dónde me quedaba. Fueron muy amables y como era domingo y había varios criados allí, no hubo más complicaciones y regresé con ellos antes del atardecer.

Fue algo sorpresivo que estuviese ahí, cerrando tras de mí la gran puerta de entrada a la casona que hacía de hospital, cuando llegó su carruaje. Ni bien se detuvo, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y bajó Jean , con el cabello castaño muy revuelto y una expresión de hastío. Dio unas cuantas zancadas hasta alcanzar la grama verde y arrojarse sobre ella sin más preámbulos. Hice una mueca. Llevaba puesto un traje color caramelo y me daba mucha pena que lo humedeciera en rocío, ni que decir, que lo embarrara.

-¡Libertad, libertad, me urgía ya el aire puro!-Suspiró retorciéndose las manos y cruzando las piernas. Noté entonces que era muy risueño a pesar de su picardía.

-Llegamos un poco antes, Jean, así que creo que podremos acompañar al doctor Yeegar con el desayuno.

Me llevé una mano a los labios, para evitar reír. Un hombre bajó después de Jean. Tenía lentes , el cabello del mismo tono, pero aún más revuelto y crespo que el de su hijo. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con marcas de sudor bajo las axilas y una cantidad importante de papeles en las manos.

Por el rabillo del ojo contemplé el interior de la carroza y creí ver muchas pilas entre los asientos. Después de hablarle a Jean, notó mi presencia. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar las marcas en mi frente, y decepcionarse porque peiné mi flequillo sobre ellas y me puse un sombrero con flores para disimularlas aún más. Que él me mirara, hizo que Jean también se diera cuenta de que estaba con ellos. Él siempre le presta mucha atención a lo que su padre hace. Casi imitó su gesto al verme.

-¿Eres Jamie Dark?-Preguntó sin más preámbulos, enderezándose para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, como un buda.

Yo reprimí un suspiro e inflé el pecho antes de hacer una pronunciada inclinación ante ambos.

-Soy Marie Jessica Kradden.-Con cada palabra, doblé un poco más mi columna, y mi voz sonó algo cantarina. Recordé vivamente a la bailarina de la caja de música que el Doctor me regaló en Navidad. Cuando volví a mirar a Jean, él había girado los ojos al cielo y sacudía levemente la cabeza. Más tarde , me confesaría despreocupadamente, que esa forma de presentarse, en mí, le había parecido empalagosa.

-Pero eres la hija del Exorcista¿O no?-Reformuló, sin pensárselo demasiado. Me abstuve de arquear una ceja y de responder secamente que no le importaba. Por su padre. Siempre trato de ser amable frente a los adultos. Les debo mucho. En especial a los médicos y científicos. Por otro lado, el señor Russell parecía más bien contador o banquero.

Me humedecí los labios y traté de que mi voz no se entrecortara, sobretodo, que mis ojos no lagrimearan. Tuve que cerrarlos un segundo y acentuar mi sonrisa.

-Sí.-Cambié la canasta de brazo y me llevé la mano izquierda tras la espalda.-¿Son parientes del Doctor?


	7. Chapter 7

**Cercanía**

A veces me pregunto si no estaré algo celosa de Jean. En cierta forma, él tiene todo lo que yo no.

La primera vez que nos vimos, me preguntó descaradamente a dónde iba y si podía acompañarme. Partiendo de ese instante, comenzó a llamarme "Jamie Dark" y ese nombre parece habérsele pegado a todo el mundo. Sólo mi madre y el Doctor no lo usan.

-Supongo que puedes ir hasta que termine de arreglar todo. -Dijo su padre, con una sonrisa algo forzada. Jean tenía los brazos tras la nuca y me observaba con curiosidad, sólo un ojo abierto, el otro entre cerrado y una forma de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás que me hizo pensar en los gatos pequeños cuando observan las aves, siendo aún muy jóvenes para cazar.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?-Le preguntó, llevando su iris hacia el rabillo, girando unos pocos grados. Pero el señor Russell ya estaba dándole sus papeles al cochero, para entrar nuevamente a la carroza, a buscar los otros. Jean se encogió de hombros e hizo sonar sus dedos, por detrás de la espalda.

Durante todo el trayecto me hizo preguntas incómodas. Como:

_¿De dónde eres, Jamie Dark?_

_¿Por qué vives aquí? _

_¿Desde cuándo estás enferma? _

_¿Cómo es tu papá?_

_¿Qué estás leyendo?_

…Entre otras.

Mis respuestas, en cada caso:

_Soy de aquí. Pero de otro pueblo. _

_Nos mudamos para que pudiera tratarme. _

_Desde hace unos años… _

_No lo sé. _

_Era un hombre…__Como todos los demás, creo. _

_Un libro…De piratas. _

Y hubo muchos silencios, entre cada una.

Cuando llegamos al claro y me senté cerca de unas violetas, él se acostó de nuevo en el suelo. Me sentí mal por su ropa.

-Deberías cuidar mejor tu traje.

Jean se dio vuelta, boca abajo y se arqueó, como una serpiente.

-¿Sabes leer?

Creo que de no haber sabido, él me hubiese visto más como una mascota y menos como una amiga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Interrupciones**

_Más que celos, siento algo de pena por Jean. A él le importa mucho la aprobación de su padre. Creo que me siguió solamente para confirmar algo que pudiera serle útil en algún momento._

_Una semana después, estábamos jugando ajedrez. Tengo algunos recuerdos de mi padre, jugando con mi madre o con el panadero del pueblo._

_El señor Russell no había cenado la noche anterior. El Doctor Yeegar lo excusó, diciendo que probablemente estaría intentando ponerse al tanto con su trabajo. En realidad, fue a la clínica a descansar, pidió una licencia para eso. Hizo un trato con el Doctor. Terminaría pronto con sus quehaceres y luego, se tomaría el reposo que le recetaron. Me abstuve de preguntarle, luego de que se terminara su estadía, un par de meses después, si acaso había cumplido su promesa siquiera un día. De haberlo hecho, probablemente el Señor Yeegar se hubiese limitado a suspirar._

_Nos encontrábamos en la sala, frente a uno de los libreros. El padre de Jean bajó las escaleras y llegó arrastrando los pies en la alfombra. Tenía puesta una bata lavanda , un pijama a rayas grises y unas pantuflas negras. Estaba despeinado y su barba había crecido un poco. Sus ojos se habían enrojecido, tal vez por no haber dormido más de ocho horas._

_Se detuvo frente a un estante y sacó un libro muy grueso. Parecía no habernos visto. Jean lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. Entonces, su padre volteó hacia él. Fue como si le costara reconocerlo. Luego sonrió con cansancio y le apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza._

_-Dime, hijo, tú…-Se humedeció los labios y observó a Jean muy fijamente, como si fuese a decirle algo importantísimo.-¿Sabes algo sobre la regulación de la expresión génica?_

_Creo que en ese momento, sentí la sangre de Jean helándose en sus venas. Luego de una eternidad, finalmente contestó:_

_-No, papá. ¿Por qué…?-El padre de Jean retiró su mano con suavidad y se rascó la barbilla antes de responder, más para sí mismo que para nosotros:_

_-Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo vas a saberlo…?-Su voz bajó de tono y se perdió entre sus labios. Las pantuflas se movieron, nuevamente hacia arriba, por las escaleras._

_Jean tardó en recobrar el color de sus mejillas. Tenía la vista perdida, hacia un costado del tablero. Yo había movido la Reina, tres casillas, comiéndole una Torre. Se lo hice notar y levantó la mano derecha, como si estuviese haciendo ruido._

_-¡No, no, no, Jamie Dark, ahora no!-Contestó bruscamente, poniéndose en pie, alejándose de la mesa._

_Parecía tener hambre. Se precipitó a leer el lomo de cada volumen, hasta dar con uno especialmente grande. Luego se sentó en el piso , lo abrió y sus ojos se movieron sobre el papel durante tanto tiempo, que me dí cuenta de que no volvería a jugar. O a mirarme, siquiera._

* * *

**Maski-chan-chan-chan hace su aparición**

* * *

Sí, lo sé. Mi fic suesco sigue en pie. Grita ¿Mato a Jamie o aún les agrada? xD 


	9. Chapter 9

**Otro amigo**

Eaze entró en la clínica un mes antes de que mi padre muriera y Jean llegara. Estaba trabajando en las minas, cuando sufrió un desmayo. Lo trajeron en una camilla. Era tan delgado, que me asusté. Su enfermedad, como la mía, es congénita pero más personas la sufren. Se llama epilepsia.

El Doctor me ha dicho que Eaze tiene suerte. El aire de la mina no es bueno para su salud y tampoco el desgaste físico que requiere estar allí.

Pero él me dijo que no trabajaba como todos. Su familia tiene doce miembros. Todos los hermanos de Eaze van a la mina. Sus hermanas venden flores en el pueblo. Él es el único que no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera estudiar, porque cuando mira fijo durante mucho tiempo algo, le llega la _ausencia_ y se desmaya. En realidad, él no es como otros epilépticos, a los que el Doctor ha tratado hace tiempo. No se agita, arrojando espuma por la boca, ni se retuerce. Tampoco cae al suelo, siquiera. Sólo se _aleja_.

En una ocasión, intenté leerle. Había encontrado unos cuentos del Rey Arturo muy lindos, que quizás no pensara aburridos ni cursis. Merlín estaba hablando sobre el "Mal de amores", cuando me dí cuenta.

Estaba perdido. Miraba por la ventana, o al menos, por allí se había perdido. La cabeza inclinada, la boca entreabierta.

-¿Eaze?-Intenté atraer su atención. Pasé mi mano frente a su rostro, pero no me hizo caso.

Me siento culpable cuando lo busco. Sé que si Jean quisiera jugar conmigo siempre, le acompañaría menos. Tengo tres años más que él y no le estoy dando un buen ejemplo.


	10. Chapter 10

** El fuego**

_Estamos en la capilla. Es domingo y hemos viajado al pueblo, a pesar de que el Hospital tiene una pequeña iglesia dentro._

_El vestido que llevo tiene demasiados bordados, volados, puntillas y mantillas. Es muy abultado y me siento mucho más grande. Tanto que me cuesta caminar rápido, pues temo tropezar._

_-Pareces un pastel de bodas raro, Jamie.-Fue lo que me dijo Jean. Ayer salió de su cuarto como si nada, luego de más de cinco días encerrado._

_Yo me había dividido entre Eaze, la vista de mi ventana y un tejido que mi madre insiste en darme como ejercicio cuando no puedo salir de la cama, pero tampoco me concentro lo suficiente para leer._

_Durante todo éste tiempo, eso fue mi vida._

_-¡Tú pareces un Querubín!-Exclamé, señalando su túnica de monaguillo. Se rió, más halagado que disgustado._

_-Lo soy¿Para qué ocultarlo?-Me siguió el juego, y me guiñó el ojo. Luego, nos separamos. Él esperó en la entrada, para entrar con el Párroco._

_No me gustan los días soleados. Recuerdo que el día en que mi padre nos dejó, el sol estaba muy alto. Tanto que hería los ojos y si te mantenías bajo él demasiado tiempo, tu nariz podía comenzar a sangrar._

_Le tengo miedo a las Iglesias y nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Temo más que alguien me pregunte la razón. Mi madre me ha prohibido hablar de eso._

_Envidio a Jean, porque parece darle igual entrar aquí que no hacerlo. Incluso a Eaze, que tiene prohibido venir hasta que aprenda a comportarse._

_Hay velas encendidas por todas partes. Se reflejan y multiplican, insólitamente. No es demasiado extraño que el altar parezca estar incendiándose._

_Me gusta mucho el fuego. Simboliza la renovación: el ave Fénix se quema a sí misma para regresar de sus cenizas. Una leyenda pagana que amo._

_Hay mucho fuego en mis sueños, generalmente. Como cuando sueño que el mundo se quema por entero y renace de sus cenizas para darme lugar exclusivamente a mí.  
_

* * *

**Pobre de Remedios Red, que sigue escribiendo/torturando a la sección. No sé qué me pasará cuando el karma me alcance. xD **


End file.
